


Fuck Me Through the Phone

by sup_ma_boi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, One Shot, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Levi Ackerman, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sup_ma_boi/pseuds/sup_ma_boi
Summary: Eren misses Levi dearly. Their evening Skype call gets a little heated...
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Fuck Me Through the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys have any requests or suggestions, don't be afraid to comment or message me! here we go

"How much longer will you be gone?" Eren whines, staring at his husband over their Skype call. Levi has been gone for about three days, and Eren is becoming more and more desperate for the raven's touch. 

"I told you that I can't leave until we finish this project. Whether it takes days or weeks or even months, I can't leave until it's finished."

"But I miss you!"

"I miss you too, Eren. But I can't leave. Not yet."

Eren pouts, wanting to scream but also not wanting to receive another noise complaint from their next-door neighbors.

You can guess what the last noise complaint was about.

"If you really miss me, show me your dick," Eren says, smiling a bit when Levi rolls his eyes.

"Horny brat," Levi grumbles. "It isn't even hard. How about you get me ready, and I'll show it to you?"

"How about you get ready yourself," Eren retorts. "You're the one who left me all alone with no way to satisfy myself."

"We have plenty of toys. Go get one of those."

"But they don't satisfy me like you do! When you're here, all I have to do is lie there and let you fuck me brainless. With toys, I have to do work! And the toys don't reach deep and fill me up like you do! And you always find my sweet spot. I can never find it myself."

"Cause you're not looking hard enough. You just want something to complain about," Levi says, rubbing himself through his sweatpants. "Do you want to see my dick or not?"

"Yes!"

"Then get me ready, baby."

Eren grumbles. Levi knows that when he calls him baby or darling or princess (don't judge him), Eren turns into jelly. 

"Fine," Eren mutters, reaching over to one of their nightstands. He grabs a bottle of lube and a vibrator. The two sit in silence for a moment. Levi watches Eren intently, waiting to see what the brunet would do.

"I miss you so much," Eren suddenly whines, turning the vibrator on. He immediately presses it against his clothed cock, moaning sweetly for the raven. Levi watches him like a hawk, his pupils already dilated with lust. 

"Tell me how much you miss me, baby."

Eren's breath hitches and he sets the vibrator down, moving to pull his pants and underwear off. 

"I miss your touch. Your warmth. The bed feels so big and empty without you. And I'm so scared, here all alone. You're not here to protect me," Eren says with a pout, sitting back down when his lower half is stripped. 

"What is there to protect you from?" Levi asks, still transfixed on the beautiful brunet in front of him. "The house has plenty of cameras and the alarm system is top tier."

"But I just feel scared without you," Eren whines in response, laying back a bit and spreading his legs obscenely for Levi, who groans in response. Eren smiles softly and turns the vibrator on, pressing it against his exposed hole. He throws his head back and lets out an obscene moan.

"Fu-uck!"

By now, Levi is painfully hard, stroking his cock slowly to the sight of Eren, spread and moaning for him. 

"You're not gonna use any lube?"

"Oh yeah," Eren whispers, grabbing the bottle and pouring a generous amount onto his hole and the vibrator. 

"Look at you: so eager that you almost tore your pretty little hole."

"You say that as if you don't almost tear me every time you fuck me."

"Shut up and fuck yourself on that vibrator for me."

Eren rolls his eyes but obeys, sliding the vibrator into his lubricated hole.

"So loose that you can just slide it right in with no prep?"

"F-Fuck you!" Eren gasps, turning the vibrator on once more. His body jerks in pleasure, a lewd whine spilling over his lips. 

"I'm sure you'd much rather me come fuck you, baby. Now fuck your little hole for Daddy."

Eren grips the base of the toy, sliding it out of himself fully before slamming it back in.

"A-Ahh! Daddy! P-Please, let me see your cock?" Eren chokes out, his thrusting not stopping. Levi leans back, his cock standing proudly for his lover. Eren moans loudly at the sight.

"Sit up for me, Princess. Go ahead and act like you're riding Daddy's cock."

Eren immediately obeys, balancing over the toy. He uses one hand to hold the vibrator in place, bouncing himself up and down experimentally.

"Good boy," Levi purrs, fucking up into his tight fist. "Writhing and twitching for Daddy's cock. Talk to me, Princess."

"Fuck, Daddy, fuck me faster," Eren begs, slithering one hand up to tweak his erect nipples. "I love your big fat cock, love when you f-fuck me good!"

Eren starts to bounce faster, meeting himself halfway with the toy. Levi groans and throws his head back, fucking up into his fist faster.

"God you're so fucking tight, baby. Such a tight little hole. Who do you belong to?"

Eren tries to speak but, instead of words, a garbled string of sounds spills over his lips.

"I didn't hear you. Who do you belong to, Eren?" Levi growls.

"Y-You! I belong to you Daddy!" Eren babbles, stalling his movements and fucking up into himself with the vibrator, which continues to buzz energetically within the brunet.

"Damn right. Nobody else, Princess. Nobody can fuck you like I can."

"N-Nobody can!"

A wet moan rips from Eren's throat as the head of the vibrator comes in contact with his prostate. It takes everything in Eren not to cum.

"You found it didn't you?" Levi asks breathlessly, using his free hand to rub at his balls.

Eren can only nod in response, fucking into himself faster.

"D-Daddy can I cum? Can I cum please please please? I've been such a good boy please!"

Levi groans, stroking faster to match Eren's thrusts into his tight hole.

"Have you really—"

"Yes Daddy please!" Eren sobs, actual tears running down his face. He wants to cum so bad. He's right on the edge. All he needs is permission. 

"Do it, Princess."

Eren throws his head back and moans wet and high-pitched. Hot ribbons of come shoot out of his neglected cock as he cums untouched, screaming his orgasm and his lover's name.

"Levi! Daddy! F-Fuck! Feels so good so good so— Fuck!" 

Listening to Eren moan throws Levi over the edge, and he cums all over himself. He groans out for his brunet.

When they finally catch their breath, Eren smiles softly.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Princess."


End file.
